1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program storage medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and method, capable of easily checking out a content to a predetermined device and a program storage medium having stored therein a program for use in the information processing apparatus and method to effect such an information processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processor such as a personal computer has a function to read a content such as many musical data from a compact disc (CD) or the like and record it to a recording medium such as a hard disc.
Also the information processor like the personal computer has a function to check out a predetermined content to a portable device connected thereto.
Since in the information processor such as the personal computer, a content is read and recorded according to one program while a content is checked out according to another program, a troublesome operation has to be done to check out the predetermined content to the portable device and any desired content cannot easily be checked out.